


At Least They Had Eachother

by RobotInSpace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Droid husbands, Gay Robots, Grief/Mourning, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implications, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotInSpace/pseuds/RobotInSpace
Summary: Threepio stood up and walked away from the chessboard. The droid heaved a metallic sigh. There were so many memories here of his friends, his true friends, Master Luke, Princess Leia, Captain Solo, and… Chewbacca… The droid turned his thoughts towards Chewbacca, who at the moment was sitting in the cockpit, at a loss, the poor Wookie was grieving his friends. The droid could say the same for himself, yet he couldn't find it in himself to comfort his friend as every time the droid talked about it, it led to an emotional malfunction. Speaking of emotional malfunctions, Threepio felt empty, upset, lost. He remembered feeling like this after his activation under General Bail Organa about fifty years ago, and he never knew why until the defeat of the Empire nearly thirty years ago.
Relationships: C-3PO & R2-D2, C-3PO/R2-D2
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	At Least They Had Eachother

See-Threepio stared blankly at the Holo-Chess board. The droid sat in the almost-empty  _ Millenium Falcon _ . His beloved counterpart Artoo-Detoo rested on the other side of the table.

[It’s your turn.]

“I know, I’m just… thinking.”

Artoo beeped, annoyed: [That’s never a good sign.]

"I don't feel like chess."

Artoo let out a disappointed noise but didn't question further. He knew his counterpart was hurting. They were all hurting.

Threepio stood up and walked away from the chessboard. The droid heaved a metallic sigh. There were so many memories here of his friends, his true friends, Master Luke, Princess Leia, Captain Solo, and… Chewbacca… The droid turned his thoughts towards Chewbacca, who at the moment was sitting in the cockpit, at a loss, the poor Wookie was grieving his friends. The droid could say the same for himself, yet he couldn't find it in himself to comfort his friend as every time the droid talked about it, it led to an emotional malfunction. Speaking of emotional malfunctions, Threepio felt empty, upset, lost. He remembered feeling like this after his activation under General Bail Organa about fifty years ago, and he never knew why until the defeat of the Empire nearly thirty years ago.

_ Nearly Thirty Years Ago: _

_ A short blue and battered astromech wheeled himself along the bumpy forest floor towards a tall, gold, and anxious protocol droid. The primitive village of Endor was filled with sounds and sights of a celebration over the recent defeat of the terrible clutches of the Empire. The protocol droid was surrounded by the short and fuzzy Ewoks who seemed to think that he was a deity. It was a happy and exciting time of victory, yet Artoo-Detoo needed to tell Threepio something important. A familiar beep grasped the protocol droid’s attention. See-Threepio, upon seeing his counterpart, dismissed the Ewoks for privacy’s sake. The two counterparts looked at each other and Threepio waited to see what his other half had to say. Artoo chirped something in binary which could be translated to: _

_ [Link up with me.] Linking up, also known as interfacing, connecting, etc., was a way in which two droids could share information, data, emotions, thoughts, feelings, and/or memories. It was usually done in a professional manner where two droids would share the necessary information for missions, but it could also be used as an act of intimacy between droids. Either way, Threepio was flabbergasted by Artoo’s offer, _

_ "Here? Now? In this neighborhood? It's hardly proper!" _

_ Artoo was insistent. He needed Threepio to know, and this was the best way to break the news to him. _

_ [Please? It's important.] _

_ Artoo stared at Threepio with his optical lense. Flustered, Threepio gave in, "Now, don’t give me that look… Alright, but let's move somewhere else." _

_ The two slowly stumbled deep into the forest of Endor, it was the closest to privacy they could get on this planet. They were slower than usual due two the rough terrain. Artoo stopped, deciding that this was a good enough spot for both of them. Artoo noticed Threepio was staring. Artoo was reflecting the moonlight and Threepio absorbed the beauty of his stubborn little counterpart. _

_ "You look wonderful in this lighting, Artoo." _

_ [You don't look half-bad yourself.] _

_ "Why thank you." _

_ Artoo motioned Threepio to sit down so the astromech can better access the protocol droid. Threepio complied, he has already made his main power coupling accessible as the two have done this before. Artoo readied his scomp link and plugged it into the power coupling, earning a little hum from Threepio. Threepio felt tingles of data and coding enter his system, in return, he made it so Artoo could also access his data in return Soft beeps and humming could be heard from the pair as the two shared the information in which Threepio was Threepio, Artoo was Artoo and they were each other's counterpart, other half. Threepio always found solace in the ever-present loyalty of the feisty droid. Artoo shared the excitement he felt at winning against the Empire and the adrenaline of battle. For some reason… there was also grief and Threepio couldn’t tell why. Threepio shared his relief that his friends were safe and his excitement and nervousness for a new era of The Galaxy. _

_ Artoo then unexpectedly removed his scomp link, causing Threepio to jolt in surprise. He found that Artoo was somehow being uncharacteristically reluctant. Threepio tilted his head and almost said something, yet Artoo beeped before Threepio could speak. _

_ [I have something for you, but don't freak out.] _

_ Threepio looked at Artoo, curiously, "Why would I freak out?" _

_ [I have memories… for you] _

_ Threepio immediately questioned him, "What do… What do you mean?" _

_ [Trust me.] _

_ “... Alright…” _

_ Artoo let out a mechanical sigh and slowly plugged his scomp link back into the protocol droid’s main power coupling. Threepio felt the familiar stream of data again, but new things appeared, but they weren’t new, familiar yet unfamiliar. _

_ Curiosity, anxiety, and embarrassment when he was first activated… A young boy… the maker! Kind, sweet, and curious… He remembered being naked… how embarrassing… and terrifying. _

_ Uncertainty and hopelessness as the maker left him on Tatooine for years, uncompleted, and unsure of the world. _

_ He was so proud when he got his coverings, yet Tatooine was a terrifying and unforgiving place. He felt fear and grief when Mistress Shmi was taken… He was in awe and happy when the maker came back, and crushed by grief again when he carried back Mistress Shmi’s dead body. _

_ He was nervous about the war and so so scared. He was so confused and terrified at the factory. _

_ He was happy at the wedding… Mistress Padmé owned him now. She was kind. He also fell in love with Artoo in those years. It was lovely. _

_ Terror, fear, humiliation, pain, and helplessness were all prevalent emotions during the Clone Wars. The battles, the names he was called… the fear of losing Artoo… of losing Mistress Padmé or Master Ani of any of his friends… so much loss and destruction… so much scattered parts of droids on the battlefield… blood and bolts alike. _

_ Master Ani, the maker… he left, betrayed his friends… helplessness… Mistress Padmé was… he couldn’t. The grief, the fear… They were going to wipe his memory. He couldn’t forget! Didn’t want to forget! He-! _

_ It was all overwhelming, so so overwhelming. Threepio began to panic. Artoo tried to calm him down by sending reassuring bits of data and emotion to him, but Threepio was too shaken. The droid yanked himself from Artoo, suddenly shaking.  _

_ "I… I remember… I…" Threepio was in shock, everything crashing down on him at once. Artoo didn’t know he would take it this hard. The astromech leaned into Threepio, trying his best to comfort his distraught counterpart. _

_ Threepio broke into dry sobs, babbling dates, numbers, and names. He tightened his grip around Artoo who seemed like the only real thing right now. The astromech chirped in consolation. _

_ [I wanted to tell you for a while, but it was too dangerous…] _

_ "I-I wasn't there for you…" _

_ [Not your fault.] _

_ "I'm so sorry… Master Ani, Mistress Padmé… I-" _

_ [Hey, look at me… it's okay. It's okay now. We won. We finally won.] _

_ Threepio was silent for a while, "I miss them." _

_ [I know. Me too.] _

_ Artoo and Threepio spent a few more moments together, sitting, looking at the moons like they used to do on Coruscant. After a while, Threepio finally composed himself. He stood up slowly, yet Artoo prematurely started rolling back to the party. _

_ [Slowpoke.] Artoo taunted his counterpart, trying to lighten the mood. _

_ It worked, Threepio took the bait and chased him, "Wait for me! You overactive trash can!" _

Threepio was suddenly pulled out of his memory by Artoo who chirped a loud greeting.

[Hey, Dumbass! I was looking for you!] 

When Threepio didn't bicker back, his disposition changed.

[What's wrong?]

"I miss them."

Artoo realized what Threepio was referencing. The droid beeped sad and low.

[I know. Me too.]

Artoo gently rolled into Threepio who then crouched down and held Artoo in an anchoring embrace. 

“... At least we have each other…”

  
  



End file.
